


Favourite Things

by ohgodmyeyes



Series: Wrecked Middle-Aged Anakin [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Has A Nice Dick, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Worship, Drinking, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Hints of Anal, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humour?, Large Cock, Middle-Aged Anakin Skywalker, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Porn, Reader-Insert, Smoking, Smut, cock cock cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: Anakin's dick might be more than twice your age, but you still love putting it in your mouth.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: Wrecked Middle-Aged Anakin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903132
Comments: 47
Kudos: 71





	Favourite Things

Anakin was sitting on his ratty, old sofa; you were crouched between his legs with his newly-erect cock in your hand. You'd only been in the garage with him for a few minutes; however, a few minutes had been all it took for you to start getting grabby. It had been a long day for you, and you guessed it must have been a long one for him, too: He had a fifth of vodka in his real hand, and was pinching a lit cigarette between the mechanical fingers of the other. He was still dressed as though he'd just come home from work.

"I've been waiting all day for this," you said hungrily, gripping the base of his beautiful dick as you watched its tip leak in anticipation of your attention.

"Why?" he asked, and he took a long, drawn-out drag off of his smoke. You couldn't tell if he was just being self-depreciating, or if he really wanted to hear your answer.

"Because your cock is fucking gorgeous," you told him, assuming the latter. You placed a single finger right at the top of it, gathered up some of his arousal, and then used it to draw an invisible line right down the underside of his shaft. He rolled his hips and made a noise, which made you grin. "This is why I don't understand why your wife won't let you fuck her."

You weren't just being nice ('being nice' didn't work on Anakin); you really did love his cock. It was long enough to make you gag every time you sucked on it, and thick enough that accommodating it with your pussy always stung. You were only barely able to wrap your hand all the way around it when he was as hard as he was right now. 

"I've already told you," he said. "I'm a fucking asshole, and she knows it."

"You're an asshole with a magnificent dick," you corrected him, because his personality was definitely worth overlooking if it meant he let you get between his legs.

With a sip of his vodka, he shrugged. "I guess she's over my dick," he told you. "She's probably as tired of it by now as she is of the rest of me." He spoke plainly, and without even a hint of self-pity. That his wife didn't consider his hard-on enough of an incentive to put up with his demeanour hardly seemed to bother him anymore. You were sure it did, of course... but he certainly wasn't letting it show right now.

"Well," you said, _"I'm_ not tired of it."

After blowing out a few rings of smoke (he liked performing that little trick), he ventured, "Can I go off on your face this time?"

"You mean you don't want me to swallow?" You always swallowed Anakin's cum. Not only was it polite, but you liked how his load felt going down your throat, too. He tasted better on some days than others, depending on what he'd eaten, but the fact still remained that you typically liked to eat up what you made him shoot out.

"Not this time. I want to see how you look with your face all covered in it." Somewhat wistfully, he added, "My wife used to let me coat her face. Now the only facials she gets are those stupid charcoal masks they sell at Wal-Mart."

"Hey, I like those," you protested irreverently. You used them once in a while, when your mom bought extras. You liked the way they made your skin feel.

"Fuck, not you too," he laughed, leaning over to drop his now-spent cigarette into the empty coffee can on the floor. There was always a little bit of water in the bottom of it, so neither of you ever had to bother stubbing out your smokes. "You know you can just use soap, right?"

"I know," you said, "but it's not like I'm the one paying for them." You began to pump his dick, then. You went slowly, because it was fun to listen to the way his breathing changed, and watch the veins running up and down the length of his erection pop out greedily. Anakin loved it when you paid attention to his hard-on.

"Right. I sometimes forget you're still young enough to— _mm!_ — leech off your mommy, you know," he answered, not without reacting to the way you'd started to play with him. You couldn't tell whether what he'd said was complimentary or insulting, but really, you didn't care. 

"Fuck you," you grinned, and then you finally encircled his head with your lips. You licked circles around the ridge, and tongued the hole at the top, revelling in the flavour of what continued to leak out. He tasted good today, you thought— he must have had fruit or something that morning. You imagined him deciding to eat an orange because he knew you'd be sucking him off later, and that made you continue to smile, even through your mouthful of dick.

You both stopped talking after that. He settled back on the sofa with his vodka, and you went on to give him just the type of blowjob you knew he liked to receive: Slow, but not _too_ slow, and with just enough of your teeth to make him whine. He liked it when you'd bite him a little, which worked for you, because he was so big that you'd have struggled not to clip him if he hadn't happened to appreciate it.

The hand you'd been using to grip his base ended up on his balls once you really got going. You squeezed and twisted them, and used your pinky finger to tease the skin between his sack and his ass. He liked to have his ass played with, too; you knew that because he sometimes asked you to fuck him with a strap-on he'd brought specifically for that purpose. You certainly didn't mind filling him up... but for you, his dick was the real star of the show.

He bucked into your face, making you gag just as you'd predicted. Gagging didn't bother you, though, and so you relished the tears that came to your eyes as he forced himself as far down your throat as he could from his seated position. His breathing was heavy, and the noises he made ranged from rough-sounding grunts to uncharacteristic squeaking and mewling. He often sounded as though he were speaking through a throat full of gravel (that must have been the 35 or so years of smoking to which he'd subjected himself thus far, you thought), but when your affectations caused him to raise his pitch, he hardly sounded like himself. It was enticing, and so you tried to make him do it as often as you could. 

Sneaking that little finger of yours ever-closer to his asshole definitely seemed to help, and so that was what you did; when you found it, you scraped at it gently with your nail, and enjoyed the way he jumped in response. 

"You little slut!" he yelled, probably because you'd surprised him. He appeared to love to call you 'little slut', whether the monicker was actually appropriate or not. You hadn't even fucked anyone else since you'd started fucking Anakin, because he seemed to be more than enough for you... but, you didn't mind the nickname. Not even a bit.

He must have liked it as much as you figured he did, because calling you that almost invariably made it more difficult for him to keep from losing his cool— he lost it right then, in fact. Even though he happened to be going off a bit sooner than you had expected, you were still able to wrench your head away from his cock with just enough time to let it spurt all over your face. You squeezed your eyes shut, but stuck out your tongue because you still wanted to taste him.

It wasn't long before you heard him laugh. "You look fucking amazing like that," he chortled, and took an audible swig of his vodka. 

Maybe you did, but as his cum started to cool off and dry, it began to feel a bit uncomfortable. "You have something I can use to wipe this off?" you asked, without opening your eyes. 

"Huh? Oh, sure— here, hold this," he said, and you felt him thrust his bottle into your hand. You couldn't see it, but it was easy enough to hold onto. After that, you heard him shuffle around a little bit; soon, he was offering you a piece of fabric. You knew as soon as you started to wipe your face with it that he'd taken off his shirt for you to use; it smelled like smoke, liquor, and sweat. You liked that.

"Thanks," you told him, happy to finally open your eyes to the sight of his heavily-scarred, well-muscled torso. Especially interesting was the way the black sheath securing his his fake arm to his bicep contrasted with the paleness of his skin. It was like nothing you'd ever seen before; you knew you'd never get sick of it.

He smiled down at you as you finished wiping your features clean of his cum. "You're welcome," he said, reaching over you to retrieve a cigarette from the open pack on the table behind you.

"Can I have some of this?" you asked, holding up the vodka bottle he'd given you to hang onto for him while he'd taken off his shirt.

"Go ahead. You earned it, didn't you?" He must have been in a good mood today— he was being a smartass, sure, but he wasn't as unflinchingly rude as he sometimes was. 

Taking a drink, you clambered up onto the sofa to sit beside him. You left his shirt on the floor; he (or his wife) could wash it later. He was relaxing, now: His cock had gone soft, his head was back, and his cigarette hung loosely from the fingers of the hand he'd been born with. He didn't ask for his bottle yet, so you didn't offer; just held it in your lap, and let the warmth from the sip you'd already taken wash over you.

You weren't sure what else Anakin would want to do with you that night, if anything... but, whatever he felt like doing, you knew you would be more than willing to humour him. 

For now, you were happy to sit next to his hard, warm body and experience the smell and taste of his favourite things: Smoke, liquor, and sex. 

They were, after all, quickly becoming your favourite things as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Anakin so much. *sigh*


End file.
